


Team Cats

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: A few times a year, the Avengers took part in a variety of charity events and fundraisers. Steve thought it was their duty and privilege. Fury just thought it was great PR. They’d come out for Wounded Warriors, sick kids, first responders, soup kitchens and more. This time, it was animal shelters.





	Team Cats

Three down, eight to go. Natasha picked off two little ones, and Tony went for the giant, scooping up the 15-pound mass of fur and muscle and manhandling it back into a cage. 

The cat turned around, tried to give him a headbutt and let out a gentle “mraw” of a meow. He gave it one scritch between the ears before turning back to Kitten-palooza.

A few times a year, the Avengers took part in a variety of charity events and fundraisers. Steve thought it was their duty and privilege. Fury just thought it was great PR. They’d come out for Wounded Warriors, sick kids, first responders, soup kitchens — really, more things than Tony could remember — and this time, it was animal shelters.

There was an adoption event and fundraiser at the park and a few hours volunteer work at a local facility. Bruce mostly manned information tables, but managed to cut out when the power of Clint’s allergy meds couldn’t withstand the sheer amount of fur and dander flying through the air. Steve and Thor spent most of their time rolling around with dogs and then elbow-deep in bathwater.

That left Tony and Nat with the cats, tossing foam balls, waving strings in a tent and handing them over to cooing kids and adults alike. Back at the shelter, they filled food and water while the ones who hadn’t made the trip to the park played in the open area. But now, it was almost time to go.

Tony and Nat both had a kitten in each hand when the door creaked open and a little black one made a break for it.

“Watch it!” he called out as Steve stepped through the door, reached down and plucked the kitten out of the air mid leap.

“Hey, little guy,” he said as the cat wiggled out of his grasp and crawled up his arm, across his chest and over his shoulder, evading all attempts at capture. “Hey!” Tony had just latched a kennel when the kitten made it’s way to the middle of Steve’s back, just out of reach. “Hey!” The kitten screeched a high-pitched cry right back at him and continued its climb. “Help.” 

“The mighty Captain America,” Nat said dryly. “He punched Hitler in the face, survived a 70-year ice bath and saved the world from aliens, but was felled on one regular summer afternoon by a sneak kitten attack.”

“There’s a claw in my neck!”

“Easy tough guy, I gotcha,” Tony said as he detached the kitten. It mewed and its little feet flailed until Tony set it in the crook of his arm. The kitten sat up as tall as it could and turned its gaze upward as Tony rubbed under its chin. It squeaked at him, all all blue-eyed and purring and looking incredibly pleased with itself before yawning and laying down across Tony’s forearm. Tony couldn’t help but smile at it.

“Aw, it likes you,” Natasha said “How sweet.”

“Furry little monster,” Steve muttered. 

The kitten shifted. Leaning into Tony until it had enough room to roll over on its back. With his free hand, Tony stroked a finger across its plump little belly. The kitten wrapped its front legs around his wrist and held tight.

“Okay, well, I think I have to take it now.”

“Ah, is the tower acquiring an infant feline?” Thor stepped through the door and closed it gently.

“No.”

“Maybe.”

“May I?” Thor reached out and Tony handed the kitten over. It fit in the palm of his hand and when he brought it to his chest, it batted playfully at his hair. “It’s so tiny.”

Natasha snapped her fingers and pointed at Tony.

“That’s it. Tiny Stark. It definitely has to come home with us now.”

“I was thinking more Midnight or Shadow.” Nat made a face. “Maybe Cap Killer?”

“A little on the nose,” Natasha said with a grin. 

“I guess, Tiny it is,” Tony said as the headed for the door.

“Guys, are we really doing this?” Steve whined.

“Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll still love you too,” Tony said as he tousled Steve’s hair and scratched at an ear. Steve knocked his hand away, but Tony was sure he saw the beginnings of a smile hiding behind his stern expression.

“Who’s telling Clint?” Steve asked.

“Not it,” the others said in unison.


End file.
